Started With A Rumor
by UzumakiFan
Summary: First chapter sucks but gets better in Ch.2
1. YOUR GAY!

**Started With A Rumor**

_Hello Peoples!!This is Mo-chan! This is my second story!!(Well maybe if u count the Untold Story)_

_ANYWAYS!!_

_Hope u like it!_

_R&R pls! A little short in the beginning, but longer in the future!!_

_I Do not own Naruto or any of its characters. D_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Ch.1

Naruto was walking down the hallway,when suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw what was "perfection." He thought to himself for a second, then decided to look back.He turned his heel and looked around.All he saw was an empty hallway. He sighed and turned back. The bell rang.

"Holy shit!" He started to run.

He made it to 3nd per., before the teacher locked the door. As he walked in the teacher was ranting on about him being late and all. Naruto went to his seat. Ino started lecturing him.

"You know Naruto, You were always one to be late!"

"Shut up Ino,just because you always come to class on time and your her daughter, doesn't mean your perfect!"

"I know that Naruto, its just, you really need to think about things."

"Ino, Naruto would you two like to continue your conversation on the way to the principals office?"

"No, maam..."

"Good now open your books to chapter 3 and start your review!"

"Yes, maam" Ino said.

"Suck up!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Ino, Naruto to the principals office!"

"See what you did Naruto!"

"Like You didn't do anything Ino!"

'Runt!"

"Pig!"

"NOW!" the teacher exclaimed

Naruto and Ino went to the principals office. They sat down and waited.

"So...Naruto...What's up with u?"

"Nothing Ino..."

"Come on Naruto don't be like that!"

'Like What?!"

"Like that, like you hate me!"

"Well...I don't"

"Good!"

Ino went in first.

"Good morning Ms.Ino. Please Come in"

"Sir...I..."

He cut her off.

"Ms.Ino...I see this is your first offence, so I'll let you slide."

"Call in Mr.Naruto."

Naruto went in.

"yes...sir."

"Mr.Naruto...Mr.Naruto...Mr.Naruto..."

"What are we to do with you, you come in here almost every week." "Could you explain?"

"Sir...It isn't my fault that people mess with me!"

"I know it isn't, but u have to stop picking fights."

"I'm gonna give u a weeks detention because this is your 3rd offence this week."

"A WEEK!"

"Yes, Mr.Naruto!"

"Now off you go, back to class!"

"Bye"

"Bye Mr.Naruto"

Ino and Naruto went back to class. On there way they talked.

"So...Can you forgive me Naruto?"

"Sure...why not."

"Cool"

"So, hows life?

"Its fine...yours?"

"Its ok..."

"Naruto do u wanna go out sometime?

"Sorry Ino... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I like someone else"

"Who"

"A guy..." Naruto flinched.

"YOUR GAY!"

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN _

_Thats it for now..._

_Surprising ending...don't you think_

_Well R&R PEOPLES!!_


	2. The Rumor

**Started With A Rumor**

_**Hey peoples!!Thanks for the reviews and all Very helpful!**_

_**I know I was too to the point in the last ch., but in this ch. I'll try my best.**_

_**Well,anyways...This is the second installment of **__**Started With A Rumor!!YAY!!**_

_**Pls. R&R!! I really helps! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

_**Bye**_

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

**Ch.2**

**FLASHBACK!!**

"Naruto do you wanna go out sometime?

"Sorry Ino...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I like someone else"

"Who"

"A guy..." Naruto flinched.

"YOUR GAY!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Ino were walking back to class as they talked. "Yes,Ino, I'm gay..." Naruto was a little freaked that he told Ino. "OMG! I never would have guessed!!" Ino exclaimed. "Really...You never noticed that I stared at guys??" Naruto asked. "Not really..." Ino stated calmly. "Some friends you are..." Naruto stated. Naruto was about to flinch,trying to block Ino's attack, but there was none."Well...I never suspected that you were gay, considering you liked girls in Th grade." Ino stated. "True." Naruto admitted.

"Well, who is this guy you were talking about earlier?" Naruto was feeling nervous. "Well, I don't know his name." Naruto admitted. "How could u not know his name?" Ino asked. "I just saw him before RD. period" Naruto said. "Wait..Let me get this straight you don't know his name,you saw him before RD period,and you like him already?" "Yes" Naruto admitted regretfully. Ino was speechless at the news she had just heard. "Ino, are you OK?" "OMG! That is the most romantic thing ever!" Naruto was a little shocked at what Ino had just said. "Really Ino?" "Yes! I can't believe this.This is just like a soap opera, but way better and real!" "Ino, are you OK up there?"

Naruto couldn't't see this, but Ino's mind was bustling with ideas. All her mind could think about was who this person is,is that person gay too,and will he go out with Naruto. Naruto just stared at her with wide eyes. All he could see a little hint of blood coming out of her nose. He was starting to get worried about Ino."Ino. Hello!? Is anyone up there? Ino snapped back to reality. "What? What were we talking about?" "Ino!" "What!" " Oh ya Naruto, we were talking about you!" "Yes Ino, now that your back, lets get back on subject." "Naruto..." " What Ino" " We can't..." "Why not?" "Were here..." Naruto looked in front of him and saw his third period. " Ok Ino, We'll talk more during lunch."

The rest of third period went by and not a word was spoken between the two in fear that they will get scolded by the teacher again.Fourth period was ok for Naruto, since it was home EC. and he got to try a new recipe, but for Ino it was a total bore fest. She had to go through Career Ed. and take notes. Once the bell rang, Ino was out of that room in 5 seconds flat, Naruto on the other hand was slow to get out of his class considering he ate a lot. They meet in front of the boys ad girls bathroom.

"Hey Naruto." "Hey Ino." Naruto smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Ino was freaked. "I just remember what we were talking about." "Oh, how was your fourth period?" Ino asked. "It was great,I got a chance to try a new recipe. How was yours?" " Bore fest as usual." "Sad." Naruto said. "Anyways, Where were we?" Ino asked. " Oh ya, Why did you get a nose bleed?" " I did?" Ino was puzzled.Naruto took out a mirror and showed it to Ino. "What! Why didn't you tell me?!"Ino was furious. "I thought you noticed..." Naruto was feeling sorry for Ino. " I had that all though fourth period! God how embarrassing!" Naruto gave off a little chuckle. "Why are you laughing about gay boy?" Ino screamed. "Shut up Ino, people are gonna hear you!" Naruto looked around. "Sorry, I got a little angry." Ino said ashamed. "Its ok Ino, It looks like no one noticed." Naruto said as he finished scanning the court yard. "Yay!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto and Ino walked to the cafeteria. They bought their lunch and looked for a table. They saw a hand wave and they walked over. The hand belonged to Sakura. Naruto and Ino sat down. They started to talk. " Hey Naruto,Ino" Sakura said with a smile. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto and Ino said in unison. "Whats up,Hows everything?" Sakura asked. "Everything good" Ino said. "Same here." Naruto said. "What did you guys get for lunch?" Sakura asked. "What we always get, the teriyaki chicken, like their's anything better on that stupid menu." Naruto stated. "True." Sakura said. "Hey Ino,say something." Sakura stated. "Oh, did you pass that test for science?" "No,didn't get one question on that test." Sakura stated shamefully. "Me too." Naruto said. "Same here."Ino said. They all laughed.

"So, any gossip from the gossip queen?" Ino asked. "Ya, but not in front of Naruto." Sakura said. "Hey! Why not!?"Naruto asked. "I promised not to gossip about someone in front of the victim."Sakura stated boldly. "Its about me! Now you have to tell me!"Naruto said excitedly. "Ya Sakura! You can say it."Ino stated. "Fine,but if Naruto starts hitting me,your toast Ino!" Sakura said."Ok." Ino said.

"So, the news on Naruto is that he is gay and likes Sasuke Uchiha."Sakura was about to run,but Naruto grabbed her arm . Sakura was getting ready for the punch, but there was none. All Naruto did was stare at her. "Naruto, let go of her arm!" Ino commanded. "Please Naruto, You're the one who wanted to know!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto let go. Sakura ran for dear life out of the cafeteria. "Naruto, are you ok?"Ino asked. "Who is this Sasuke Uchiha?Naruto asked."I don't know." Ino said. "I have to find out!" With that said Naruto ran out o the cafeteria.

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

_**Well, What do u guys think??**_

_**Pls. Tell me!**_

_**I need reviews to start the next chapter.**_

_**Byes for now**_

_**Mo-Chan**_


	3. Sasuke?

**Started With A Rumor**

_**Hey! Its me again! This is chapter 3 of **__**Started With A Rumor**_

_**Sorry I've been holding this off for a while.Just a whole lot of crap going on.**_

_**Well, this is it! **_

_**R&R! Pls!!**_

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

CH.3

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So, the news on Naruto is that he is gay and likes Sasuke Uchiha."Sakura was about to run,but Naruto grabbed her arm . Sakura was getting ready for the punch, but there was none. All Naruto did was stare at her. "Naruto, let go of her arm!" Ino commanded. "Please Naruto, You're the one who wanted to know!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto let go. Sakura ran for dear life out of the cafeteria. "Naruto, are you ok?"Ino asked. "Who is this Sasuke Uchiha?Naruto asked."I don't know." Ino said. "I have to find out!" With that said Naruto ran out of the cafeteria into the courtyard.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would allow him to. While he was running, many thoughts went through his head. _Who was this Sasuke Uchiha? Was he that boy he saw in the hallway? Who the hell over heard him and Ino talking? _As he was thinking he didn't notice his surroundings. All he was consintrated on was Sasuke Uchiha.

He kept running until he found Hinata."Hinata?!" the blonde asked. The girl was startled. "Hey...Na..Naruto." "Hinata do you know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" "Sorry...Naruto..I...I...don't know who he is." "Thanks anyways." Naruto smiled. "Your...welcome Naruto." Hinata blushed. "Hinata?" the blonde was concerned. "Yes...Naruto." the white eyed girl said. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked. "Why...do you ask Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Because your face is red." the boy explained. Hinata turned an even darker shade. "Well, I gotta go." Naruto waved as he ran off. Hinata was left there blushing.

The next person he ran into was Shikamaru. Naruto tapped him on the shoulder. "Shikamaru?" Shikamaru turned around. "Ya Naruto?" "Could I ask you a question?" "You just did." Naruto was starting to get a little pissed. 'Look, I need to ask you who Sasuke Uchiha is." the blonde explained. "Well, why don't u ask him yourself?" "What do u mean Shikamaru?" Naruto was wondering. "He's right behind you Naruto." Naruto turned around to see the boy he saw in the hallway before RD period. Naruto pointed. "You mean him?" 'Yes, Naruto."

Naruto gazed at the boy for what seemed like eternity. "Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed. "Wha...what Shikamaru!" "I think you better stop staring at that boy,he might think your gay."Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru,could I tell you something?" the blonde was nervous. "Sure, I'm already here." the tired ninja said. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Naruto was having second thoughts. "Naruto, just tell me!" Shikamaru was getting really tired. "I...I..." Naruto was interrupted by the other teen. "Just tell me!" Shikamaru was about to hit Naruto. "I'm gay."Naruto felt a little awkward now.

Shikamaru was so startled at what his ears had just heard. In fact, he was so startled that he was out of his mind. "O...M...G!" Shikamaru screamed. "Please Shikamaru, don't tell anyone!" Naruto was scared. "Don't worry Naruto...you secret is safe with me." Naruto was amazed. "Really?" "Yes, Naruto, I promised didn't I?" Naruto was so happy, that he hugged Shikamaru. "Naruto, if you don't let go..." Naruto let go immediately. "Thanks Shikamaru."the blonde was so ecstatic. "What ever." Shikamaru said lazily. The lazy teen walked away from the blonde trying to shrug off the fact that he said omg.

Naruto, now happy, forgot about Sasuke. He walked back into the cafeteria looking for Ino. He found the other blonde no where in the cafeteria, so he walked back out of the cafeteria into the courtyard. He found Ino next to the girls bathroom. He walked up to her with a grin on his face. "Hey Ino."the boy said. "Hey Naruto." Ino said with a smile. "So, how'd it go finding that Sasuke person?" Ino asked. "Holy Shit!" Naruto screamed. "I completely forgot!"Naruto was franticly looking around for the raven haired teen. "How could you forget?"Ino asked. "I was talking to Shikamaru and I forgot."the boy explained. "Well, did Shikamaru know who Sasuke is?" Ino asked. "Ya, he pointed him out."Naruto said finally calming down.

"So, who is he?"Ino asked. "He is the guy I saw before RD period."Naruto said. "OMG! Naruto! Thats more romantic than before!" Ino was in fantasy mode again. "Ino."the boy was starting to get worried."Wha, Oh!, so the rumor was true then ?"Ino was still half in her fantasy. "I guess, but I'm still wondering who started the rumor." the boy was in deep thought. "Well, whoever started it is gonna get their ass kicked by all your friends." Ino was confident. "Especially by me!"Naruto was starting to believe her. "Hey, what time is it?" Naruto asked. "I think it's about two minutes until the bell rings." Ino said. "I guess we better start getting to class."Naruto suggested."I guess."Ino said.

Naruto and Ino turned around. What Naruto saw made him go wide mouthed. Ino look at Naruto, then to the person he was staring. She was wondering why he was doing that. "Naruto, do u know him?" Ino was very curious. "Yes,this is HIM!"Naruto was still staring. "Hey, I'm Sasuke."the raven said. "Hi,I'm Ino, and this is Naruto."she said. "I know who he is. He is the one who likes me right." Yes." Naruto said "Well,I just want you to know, you have no chance." When Sasuke said the, Naruto felt crushed. "Well, Sasuke, have a nice day." Naruto said calmly. 'Ino, lets go." Naruto and Ino went to class while Sasuke stood there astonished at what happened.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Well,this is the end.**_

_**Sorry I couldn't make it longer.**_

_**Well, Pls review!**_


	4. Not Yet

**Started With A Rumor**

_**Well,this is Chapter 4 of **__**Started With A Rumor**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it**_

_**R&R!**_

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**_

Ch.4

"Naruto, are you ok?"The blond girl asked. "Yes, Ino, I think I'm fine." Inside Naruto was feeling like crap. He just heard Sasuke say he had no chance, and walked away. The only thing that made Naruto "Happy" was that Sasuke talked to him. He was a little light hearted, but still felling crappy. "Well,I'm off to class,Bye." Ino went off to her 6th period.

"Naruto,Why so down?" the blond screamed. "Dude,you scream like a girl. What are you gay:" Naruto was getting pissed off at what the other was saying. "Shut up you fart smelling bastard!" The blond was furious. "You shut up! That was only one time and it was because of you!" Kiba was getting worked up too. "Well, whatever why are you out in the hall way during class?" Naruto just remembered that he was late. "Well..." Kiba was cut off by a running Naruto. "Naruto where are you going?" The dog like boy was curious. "I'm late for class Kiba, you should be running too!" Kiba's brain clicked. "Shit!" Kiba said to him self. Kiba went to Social Studies and Naruto went to Reading,which he forgot was the other direction.

Naruto bursted through his 6th period class door and ran to his seat. "Naruto Uzumaki! Why are you late today?" the always bitchy teacher asked. "Well, i saw this black cat and I..." "Oh stop with the lame excuses and sit down please." She obviously had a headache. "Thank You Ma'am!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. "Just get a book and sit!" The teacher was pissed. Naruto quickly grabbed a book and sat at his normal seat next to Shino. "Hey Shino!" Naruto attempted to make conversation. Shino said nothing. "Come on Shino! I've tried to talk to you everyday since you came from England." Again Shino said nothing. Naruto turned around and pretended to listen to the teachers boring lecture. "You never talked about anything I'm interested in,that's all." "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed out. "Naruto! Do you have anything to say to the class?" The Nagy teacher asked. "No ma'am." "Good,Now turn to page 394!" Naruto quickly scrambled. "Good."

Naruto turned back to Shino. "Wow, You really caught me off guard by talking." "i know, I really wanted to mess with ya!" Shino was opening up to Naruto rather quickly. "I knew it! I knew you were a joker underneath those glasses!" Naruto was starting to see Shino as a great friend. " I always knew you were a dunce underneath all that orange!" Naruto and Shino were laughing now. "Well, I think we better stop before hag over there gets mad." The blond said. "Talk to you later." Naruto turned around and waited for the bell to ring, which didn't take much time. The bell rang 15 min later and Naruto walked out the door with Shino.

"So, Shino what are you interested in anyways?" The blond asked. "Well, I like watching anime, reading about things, and myspace." Shino said. "Well, I like anime, myspace,and reading about things." " Really Naruto? How come you never talked about those things." Shino questioned. "Well, I never thought you liked those things and I spent too much time trying to make you talk." They both laughed at how much they missed because they never talked. (Well, because Shino never talked) He walked away from Shino and headed towards 7th period.

Naruto was feeling better now that he had a "new" friend, but something was wrong. Then he remembered why he was sad in the first place. He remembered Sasuke and his mean words. He forgot about 7th and went into the bathroom. He went through the door and started to cry his heart out. After 5 minutes, he finally stopped. He got out of the bathroom and headed to 7th period. He walked through the door and sat at his seat. The teacher didn't even take time to lecture Naruto about being late. Naruto looked around and saw the usual faces and a rather dark figure in the corner. he never really noticed that corner for some reason. Anyways, he was intrigued by the figure. He was so intrigued that he sneaked passed the teacher and started towards the figure. He got close enough to see the face and guess who he saw. He saw Sasuke Uchiha.

He stuck right to that spot for what seemed like hours just staring at him. He snapped back to reality just as the teacher stopped talking and looked at the class. She looked around the class and saw Naruto out of his seat and staring at the corner."Would you like to face that corner for the rest of the period Naruto?" The teacher asked. "No ma'am!" Naruto said. The truth was that Naruto would like to stare at the corner all day and drool. "Good, Now Naruto go back to your seat and stay there until the rest of the class leaves." Naruto gave a low growl and went to his seat. The bell rang and the class left, Sasuke included, out the door. "Now Naruto, what do you have to say for you actions?" The sinister teacher said. " I'm sorry for what I did ma'am." "Thank you Naruto, you're dismissed." Naruto walked out of the class room, head low and walking fast.

He was on his way to his last period of the day. The last class that he would have to endure. The last class before the weekend. He was walking faster with his head still low. He tried not to bump into people on his way there. He thought in his head almost there just a few more feet and I'm good, but his luck ran out. He bumped into someone. He bumped into someone with pale skin and raven hair. He bumped into Sasuke. "Sorry Naruto." Naruto melted right on the spot. He couldn't help himself. "Its...Its o..ok Sas...Sasuke." Naruto felt like Hinata. "Its ok dobe." The raven said. "Don't call me that you teme!" The blond was turning red. "Fine,fine. Don't get your nerves in a bunch." Sasuke giggled. " Whatever." Naruto said calming down. "So, Naruto why did you just walk away from me?" Sasuke asked. "Well, I...I" Naruto was stuttering. "It's ok Naruto, I think I know what happened." Sasuke said. "Like you know you heartless bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Pshh, I know more than you know." Sasuke said. "Oh ya!, Tell me then why I walked away." Sasuke smiled. "Well, you walked away because you thought I said something mean and now your feeling heartbroken because I said you had no chance. Is that it?" Sasuke felt smug.

Naruto was astonished Sasuke knew why he walked off. "Well, you think your a smart ass don't you?" Naruto said. "Well, ya." Sasuke started to laugh. "Nothing is funny you bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Well, you are funny my little dobe." Sasuke was really feeling smug right now "I'm not yours baka!" Sasuke thought to himself "_Not yet dobe."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

OHHHHHHH! I did it!

YAY!

Just don't sit there R&R!

Bye


	5. Crazy

**Started With A Rumor**

_**Well, the is tyhe 5th installment of **__**insert name here**__** XD**_

_**Hope you enjoy+**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Ch.5

The blond went to his 8th period. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The teacher wasn't being mean at all . The teacher actually smiled and waved at Naruto on his way in. Naruto thought to himself. _'I wonder what up with the teacher today. He seems all too happy.' _Naruto shrugged the thought off and grabbed his books. He sat at his desk and began the lesson. Fifteen minutes passed and he was already bored. He looked around the classroom to see what he can laugh at. Sakura was there sitting patiently for everyone else to finish, since she always finished first. Shikamaru was just about to put his books away, and sleep _**again**_. Tenten was looking through her bag for a pencil. Naruto noticed someone was absent but didn't care. he stopped looking and went back to his lesson.

Naruto finally finished he lesson and put his books away. He waited for the teacher to say something to the class, but teacher said nothing. He put his head down and took a nap for about 10 min, until the teacher finally spoke up. "All right class, is everyone done." The class answered in unison. "Yes, sir." "Good, everyone go outside and wait for the bell to ring." The whole class swarmed out.

Naruto met Sakura and Shikamaru outside. "Hey guys!" The blond called out. the two answered together, "Hey Naruto." "What are you guys doing this weekend?" Naruto asked. "I don't really know." The other boy said. "I think I'm going to the mall on Saturday. Wanna come with?" Sakura asked. "Naruto has other plans" The group turned around and saw Sasuke. "What do you mean Sasuke?" The tired student said. "He's going to my house to play video-games." The raven snapped back. " I never made any plans with you baka!" The blond was blushing. "I don't really care. I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to you." The irritated blond said. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pulled him to the side. "Did you really want to say that?" The raven said. Naruto was in awe of Susuke's strength. Sasuke gave Naruto a glare. "N..no" The blond muttered. "Good." Sasuke turned back to the two and said his goodbye's.

"What was up with that Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Naruto?" "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. "Wha...What?" Naruto was in a daze. "Oh, Naruto." Sakura was annoyed. Shikamaru and Sakura left Naruto there.

Naruto got out of his daze a few seconds after they left. He walked to his usual spot ad waited for his bus. The bus came and Naruto got in. He went the the back of the bus and waited for his turn to get off. He finally reached his house after 30 minutes of waiting. Naruto got out his keys and opened the door.

Naruto's house wasn't the biggest house on the street, but it wasn't small. He walked into the house, which revealed a couch, a T.V. , and a computer to his left and a hallway leading to his room on the right. He kicked iff his shoes and walked to his room. His room was like everyone elses if they had a 64 inch T.V. , two couches , and a king sized bed. The couches were green with blue pillows. The bed had layers of blankets and about 20 throw pillows. He usually slept in th living room for some reason. Maybe because he didn't like messing up his nice throw pillow bed. Who knows.

He walked over to his closet that was rather small considering the rest of the room. He picked out some cloths and headed to the bathroom. He walked out the hallway he came in before and turned right. He went down a staircase into the second level. He walked past the giant picture of a fox and into the next room. He followed a dark hallway and finally got to the bathroom. He opened the door and started to strip. He took off his shirt first. His well defined muscles were starting to show. He took off his pants like rather slowly. He finally got to his boxers. He took them off and revealed his member. The cool air touched his sensitive skin and he shuttered. He stepped into the tub and turned on the hot water. He started to wash his body. First he washed his hair. He let some water flow onto it and the reached for the shampoo. He squeezed some on his hand and scrubbed his hair with it.

He always enjoyed washing his hair. He loved the way it felt, the color, he loved everything about it. He finished scrubbing and ran his hair through the water. It took a good 2 minutes to get al the soap off. He reached for the bar a bar of soap. He started to lather his body. He ran the bar over his chest, down his stomach and over his. "Naruto! Hurry up!" Iruka interrupted Naruto's shower. "Where going out to Ichiraku Ramen in a few minutes, so you better hurry up." Naruto rinsed off his body and grabbed a towel off a rack. He changed into his cloths and got out of the bathroom.

"Naruto I was about to leave you here." The blond was mad because of Iruka's little interruption. "Sorry for interrupting your shower Naruto." Iruka said sensing Naruto's anger. Naruto cold never saty mad at Iruka, so he let it go. "Whatever, Lets just go." Naruto and Iruka went up the stairs and out the door. They got into Iruka's car and drove to Ichiraku's.

They reached it in about 10 minutes. They got out of the car. Naruto went inside first. "Hey Naruto!" The owner said to the familiar costumer. Iruka walked in a few minutes later. "Iruka! I just saw Naruto. Are you together?" The man asked. "Yeah, I'm treating him tonight." Iruka said. "Oh! Your making a big mistake there." The man said. Iruka laughed and sat next to Naruto. "Naruto order whatever you want." The scarred ninja said. "Realy? Thank you sinsai!" The blond was over joyed. Iruka was hoping Naruto had eaten earlier.

A few minutes later, Naruto had finished 12 bowls. "Naruto, your really hungry arn't you." Iruka was hoping the place accepted credit cards. "Ya! I haden't eaten all day." The blond was really happy. Iruka on the other hand wasn't too happy. "Naruto, How's school?" Naruto choked. "Its ok, a little boring though." Iruka laughed. "Whats so funny sensai?" The blond asked. "Nothing,nothing. I just thought you might like going to school because all the pretty girls." Naruto choked again. "Your finally full eh' Naruto." Iruka laughed again.

Iruka stood up and asked for the bill. The man gave it to Iruka. Iruka took one look at it and fainted. "Sensai, what's wrong?" Naruot pulled the bill out of Iruka's hand. "SENSAI! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME TO STOP!" Iruka got up a few seconds later and reached into hi back pocket. He pulled out his wallet. "Do you accept credt cards?" The man looked at Iruka and pointed to his left. There was a sign. It read 'No credit. Cash only!" Iruka was feeling light headed again.

"It's ok Iruka, I'll pay for you." Iruka turned around and saw Sasuke Uchiha. Iruka knew exactly who he was because he saw him in a commercial about giant fans. In other words Iruka knew he was rich. "Are you sure, Mr.Uchiha?" Iruka asked. "Yes, anything for my Naru-kun" Naruto fell backwards. "Your Naru-kun?" Iruka laughed. "Okay then." Iruka gave Sasuke the bill. Sasuke took out his wallet and handed the man the money.

"Thank-you Mr.Uchiha." Iruka gave him a quick smile and walked out. Sasuke walked up to the collapsed blond. "There, there Naru-kun. Don't faint." Sasuke gave him a smirk. "Don't call me that dobe!" Naruto got up and started to walk out. "Hey Naruto! Don't forget about tomorrow." The blond stopped for a little and then continued to walk out. Sasuke thought to himself _'Its almost time my little baka.'_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

That's it!

R&R!! Pls. Turns Chibi

Pweese!


End file.
